Ni en mis más Salvajes Fantasías
by Shamathelama
Summary: Christina. Mónica. Y una chica de rosa. Un encuentro cercano.Demasiado cercano...


Nunca en mis más salvajes fantasías.

Cabello rosa, recortado con un look muy interesante, con algo de gel para que tome consistencia y no se despeine. Peinado hacia un lado, y brilloso.

Ella me mira con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, sentada en una posición extraña, invitante.

¿Invitante¿A qué?

Tiene un par de grandes seguros en la ropa que lleva puesta, en el escote, y lleva el ombligo al descubierto, un abdomen liso, bien trabajado, y un tatuaje que con caligrafía extraña teje algunas palabras indescifrables en su muñeca.

Me quedo pensando en esa invitación. ¿Es en verdad que me está llamando?

¿Ella???

Me mira y con su mano desciende ligeramente su pantalón de la cadera, revelando algo de la ropa interior que lleva debajo. No es una mujer muy fina, ni delicada. Más bien es la representación de la mujer dura, sin tapujos, que bebe cerveza y anda en moto.

Definitivamente no es mi estilo de mujer.

Esta otra, sentada a su lado, de cabello peinado a la punk tampoco es de mi tipo, aunque me agrada bastante más. Porta en la piel un bronceado delicioso, y sus rubios cabellos se enredan en una trenza que cae a un lado de su cabello —una mezcla de mechones rubios y negros—, otra más que se enreda en la parte superior de su cabeza, como una agradable corona ciñendo sus sienes. Y arriba, en la cúspide, una cresta mohicana se eleva, semejando la crin de un caballo cayéndole desde arriba hasta atrás de su cabeza.

Ella está sentada al lado de la otra, la del cabello rosa, y me mira con ojos acerados, bellamente enmarcados por unas largas y rizadas pestañas negras y unas cejas delgadas, apenas delineadas.

No cabe duda que es atractivísima. Y lo sabe.

Yo la miro absorta, cómo inclina su cabeza ligeramente en ese cuello exquisito, adornado con unas cintas de piel y un pedernal, dándole un look africano-chic.

Las dos mujeres han estado muy juntas durante toda la noche, platicando divertidas, cada quién en su propio estilo. Ninguna de las dos se ha levantado de los sillones en que están sentadas, pidiéndole a algún amigo cercano que les traiga otra bebida de la barra o que les traigan más hielos para enfriarla.

Pero ahora han detenido su plática y me miran fijamente, con una expresión incierta en sus rostros. Casi puedo asegurar que me están invitando con su mirada a que me siente entre ellas.

La otra, la del pelo rosa, esboza una sonrisa y con la punta del dedo en el brazo de la otra le dice "Mira" y me señala. La otra alcanzo a escuchar que le susurra "eso hago" y, llevándose un dedo a su propia boca, continúa: "shhh... no digas nada. Dejemos que se acerque."

Yo, no muy segura de lo que estoy haciendo —he bebido de más en esta noche y la bebida no me sienta precisamente bien—, sigo caminando hacia ellas. En el bar se oye de fondo una melodía de Evanescence, un grupo que me gusta mucho, pero que empieza a sonar desarreglado, como si al DJ se le hubiera descompuesto el tornamesa o uno de los discos se hubieran rayado.

Sin pensar en ello, seguí caminando, sintiendo el frío en la espalda. El lugar había estado hasta este momento cálido, y una nube de humo de cigarro flotaba sobre nosotros, haciendo parecer que yo me movía entre nubes al acercarme a las dos chavas, tan diferentes de mí y a la vez tan atractivas. Una ruda e intensa, la otra femenina aunque con sofisticación. La primera, la del cabello corto, sopla el humo de su cigarrillo a un lado, para no molestar a su amiga, y me dice:

—Hola.

La otra la voltea a ver, como diciéndole con la mirada "¿no te dije que no hablaras?", pero aquélla me mira retadora y alza los hombros. Otro aspirar de humo del cigarro.

—¿Cómo estás, linda?

Al escuchar que me dice así me estremezco. ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo acá con estas dos? No vayan a pensar que yo...

Sacudo la cabeza y sonrío, tímida.

—B-bien... gracias... ¿puedo sentarme con ustedes?

Dios... ¿qué estoy haciendo?

—Sí, claro... —otro poco de humo expulsado por la boca—. Ella es Tina... —Señala a su amiga.

—Sí... lo sé—digo, temblando.

—Cristina, por favor —le dice la otra, y se pone de pie, mirándome de cerca con esos ojos suyos acerados, no puedo apartar la mirada de ellos. Me extiende una mano —¿y tú eres...?

—Ah, Mónica— le digo, saliendo súbitamente de mi ensimismamiento cuando siento su mano fría y delicada estrechar la mía. Oh, qué piel tan suave tiene...

—Y ella es... —agrega ella—, bueno, todos le decimos Pink, a secas.

—Pink... sí... he oído tus canciones...

Ella, Pink, la del pelo rosa, no me quitaba la mirada de encima, y en una nueva expiración del humo de su cigarro, palmeó el sillón en el que estaban sentadas y dijo:

—¿Por qué no te sientas aquí con nosotras, linda?

Y volvió a apoyar su brazo en el respaldo, formando un claro abrazo en el hueco que estaba reservando para mí.

—Oh, sí... gracias — dije y a continuación me senté en donde me indicaba, pasando las manos por detrás de mis piernas, para evitar que el vestido se levantara al sentarme. Cristina se sentó a mi lado cuando yo lo hube hecho, y sin previo aviso se me acercó bruscamente a la cara, hacia mi cuello, rozando levemente mi piel con su mejilla. No supe qué pensé en ese momento, sólo que un frío estremecimiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo y pude percibir su aroma corporal, una mezcla de miel, néctar y ambrosía. Extrañamente yo empezaba a dejar de tener frío...

—¿Es eso Kenzo lo que traes puesto?

Desconcertada —si cabe más— la miré con extrañeza, su rostro aún cerca del mío, y esos ojos acerados contemplándome. En un momento, de pronto capté que se refería a mi perfume y sólo atine a asentir con la cabeza.

—Lo sabía— y se echó para atrás—. Me fascina ese aroma.

—Tranquila, Tina... Estás poniendo nerviosa a nuestra amiga... —Esta vez la que habló fue Pink, apagando su cigarro en el cenicero contiguo—. Mejor pidámosle algo¡eh, Patrick¡Tráenos otros dos de esos que nos trajiste! — Volteó a ver su vaso vacío sobre la mesa—. ¡Mejor que sean tres!

El joven al que se refería se dirigió hacia la barra, mientras que Pink volteó hacia mí, su porte de mujer agresivamente erizándome los cabellos.

—Y, dinos, Mónica¿de dónde eres? Se ve que no eres de por aquí, y además tu acento...

—Oh, sí —repliqué—. Soy de México, y vine acá para unas ofertas de trabajo muy interesantes que me enteré estando allá y...

—¿En qué trabajas, linda? —me interrumpió bruscamente—.

—Soy actriz, trabajo en televisión y vine acá por...

—¿Actriz...? Mira... que no te conocía... Me había dicho que en México hay actrices muy guapas... y ahora compruebo que no se equivocaban...

Comió un puñado de semillas que había en un bol sobre la mesa, en un gesto casual que contrastaba con lo que yo sentí cuando dijo aquello de que ahora comprobaba que las actrices mexicanas éramos guapas... Mirando hacia abajo, hacia los pliegues que hacía mi vestido en el sillón, Cristina de pronto alzó la vista y me volvió a clavar esos ojos suyos derretidores en los míos (oh, Dios mío, ojalá en algún momento dejara de hacer eso).

—Así que actriz¿no? Por cierto¿no te dije que a lo mejor firmo contrato para ser la imagen de Kenzo el próximo año? Están preparando una serie de comerciales para televisión que...

—Cristina, por favor... —reclamó la otra mujer a mi lado. Ay, Dios, lo que sentí cuando pasó su brazo frente a mí cuando lo retiró del respaldo para tomar los vasos que extendía ante nosotros Patrick, o como se llamara. Aprovechando la interrupción, volteé a ver a Cristina.

—Yo, eh... siempre... he admirado tu música... y nunca pensé en estar aquí sentada, en un bar, entre tú y...

—Oh, olvídalo¿quieres? Sólo somos dos chicas simples y comunes platicando como amigas en un lugar cualquiera¿sí?

—Eso no te sonó muy convincente... —dijo Pink, volviéndome a erizar los cabellos (¿de dónde?) al pasar de nuevo su brazo frente a mí para darle a Cristina su bebida. Al hacerlo, también pude sentir su fragancia extrañamente dulce, contrastando con su porte de "chica ruda".

—Ya, ya —dijo Cristina, sonriendo y poniendo su vaso en la mesita—. La verdad, como le digo a todo el mundo, tengo un fuerte delirio de grandeza... perfectamente justificado...

Y sonrió, bebiendo un poco de su vaso.

—Y dinos, Mónica¿eres casada¿Tienes novio...¿...Novia?

Huu... esto comenzaba a calentarse...

—Marido —alcancé a decir—. Guillermo, mi marido, que no pudo venir acá porque lo llamaron de México y tuvo que irse pronto para arreglar no sé qué problema...

—O sea que no está cerca tu marido... —y acercó su cuerpo peligrosamente.

Me levanté de un salto al sentir que una de sus manos había rozado —rozado solamente, Mónica, sólo la rozó— mi pierna. ¿O me lo había imaginado? Una oleada de calor me inundó el rostro, todo el cuerpo y, acalorada, echándome un poco de aire en el rostro, con las manos y ojos muy abiertos, sólo pude decir:

—Yo... yo... necesito ir al baño.

Y de un golpe, corrí hacia el baño, no sin antes alcanzar a escuchar en voz de Cristina:

—¿Y ahora quién es la que la está poniendo nerviosa, eh...?

Corrí al baño a refrescarme la cara. Vaya que ese encuentro cercano con dos de las divas de la música mundial del momento sí había sido bastante... candente. Quería conocerlas, a Cristina siempre la he admirado, incluso estuve en su concierto cuando fue allá a México. Me gusta lo polifacética que es. La recuerdo como una niña tierna y enamorada en sus primeros éxitos, y luego transformarse en la mujer _trashy_ que es ahora, con piercings en todo el cuerpo, o cuando se tiñe el pelo de negro, o como salió en el video de Moulin Rouge, como una diva de principios del siglo pasado... O con su look que traer ahora, con el pelo mohicano y su piel bronceada, además de que tiene un cuerpazo... No puedo negar que es guapísima la mujer, pero de eso a que yo...

Brrr...

Y Pink. Bueno, su música no me gusta, sobre todo la del principio. Sé que quiere hacerse pasar por la chava dura, ruda, que anda en moto y dice groserías —y vaya que le queda—, pero en el fondo no me agrada mucho su actitud... Aunque claro... otra cosa muy diferente es tenerla cerca, estar sentada junto a ella y...

Ay, Dios, tengo que calmarme, que si se enterara Guillermo...

—¿Todo bien, linda?

¡Oh, Dios! Es ella... pero ¿qué hace aquí...?

—Sólo quería pedirte una disculpa, por lo de allá afuera...

Oh, Dios mío... es más alta de lo que imaginé, y con ese top que trae, ese abdomen firme y ese cuerpo tan...

¡Mónica Noguera, por Dios¡Eres una mujer casada! Recuérdalo... Ca-sa-da. Así que mejor tranquilízate. Y, además ella es una mujer y tú...

—No era mi intención molestarte... Tú sabes que en estos lugares, con el alcohol y el cigarro...

—Oh, sí, sí, no te preocupes —le dije, tratando de recuperar el aplomo, y caminando hacia la pared por un poco de papel para secarme el rostro.

—...y es que a este lugar vienen mujeres muy _atractivas..._

Se acercaba de nuevo peligrosamente a mí.

—... y tú sabes que con Cristina _cualquiera_ se enciende...

Oh, Dios mío, ahora ya tenía todo su cuerpo frente a mí, obstruyéndome el paso. Tiré la toalla de papel hacia el cesto tratando de atinarle y procuraba evitar a Pink con la mirada, pero era imposible. Ya tenía toda su presencia de mujer grandota enfrente mío, ese cuerpo grande, generoso, pesado y firme. Oh, Dios mío...

La volteé a ver...

—...aunque lo que decía allá afuera, de que eres una mujer en verdad atractiva _es del todo cierto..._

Una mano suya ya me sujetaba por la cintura, y la podía sentir en toda su plenitud a través de mi piel desnuda por el escote de la espalda.

—Eres tan hermosa...

Pasó la otra mano acariciando suavemente el contorno de mi barbilla, sus ojos verdes recorriendo todo mi rostro. Podía sentirla, ahí, frente a mí, su cuerpo cálido, su aroma dulce, exquisitamente femenino que, lo pensaba y lo pensaba, se sentía muy diferente de la presencia masculina que emanaba.

De pronto sentí su rodilla junto a mis piernas, pugnando por abrirse paso entre ellas, rozando la delicada tela de mi vestido rojo. Oh, Dios mío, Mónica¡¿qué te está pasando?! Estás aquí, en el baño de un bar de Los Ángeles siendo seducida por una mujer que es conocida por millones... y... y... ¡te excita...!

—Eres tan... tan hermosa...

Y de pronto sentí su rostro junto al mío, su suave y ardorosa piel junto a la mía, su dulce aroma mezclado con el mío, su respiración agitada cerca de mi oído, susurrando...

—..tan hermosa...

En ese momento me sentí derretir por completo, todo mi cuerpo convirtiéndose en un esparadrapo sin vida cediendo totalmente a la volunta de aquella mujer, que me poseía por entero, a aquellas manos que con firmeza me tomaban de los muslos, acercándome a ella, a esa boca, que pasando su aliento por mi cuello y de ahí a mi barbilla, mis mejillas y finalmente a mis labios... dios mío, nunca en mi vida había sentido unos labios tan suaves como estos, tan húmedos, tan expertos en saber cómo enloquecer a una mujer... Me arrasa, me abruma, me subyuga. Soy suya, toda yo, todo mi ser, toda mi alma se la entrego. Me olvido en ese momento que estamos en un baño y que en cualquier momento alguien puede entrar —que lo haga, no me importa, nada me importa—, de que afuera hay un mundo de gente que baila, que fuma, y que bebe alcohol a mares, y de que muchas de esas personas ocupan rangos importantes dentro de la sociedad estadunidense; me olvido que soy una mujer casada, y que mi esposo me espera en México, por completo ignorante de lo que sucede en esos momentos en mi vida...

Y, sobre todo, me olvido que ésta que me posee, que me tiene entre sus brazos en un cálido abrazo es eso, una mujer, igual a mí, excitante, ardiente, glamorosa a su manera, que exuda femineidad y al mismo tiempo es agresivamente masculina, rompiendo todos mis esquemas y todas mis ideas de lo que una mujer puede hacer con otra...

Me olvido de mí misma y todo lo que percibo es calor, fuego, excitación extrema. El mundo se convierte para mí en una bola de fuego, en una oleada de calor que me rodea, una caricia, algo sin nombre.

Abro los ojos y veo frente a mí a esta mujer desbordante, y oigo una voz que no coincide con la suya.

—Pero ¿_qué hacen_, chicas...?

Es Cristina, que desde la entrada del baño nos contempla. La veo borrosa, todavía cabalgando en mi nube. En su rostro no contemplo un solo rasgo de asombro, reprobación o disgusto.

Más bien, lo que veo es... complicidad...

—Pero ¿qué hacen, chicas...? —Repite, como si no la hubiéramos escuchado. Tal vez era por mi expresión, ausente. Y era cierto, su voz me sonaba como lejana, fuera del plano celestial en el que yo me encontraba. Se acercó a nosotras—. Chicas _malas_...

Esos ojos acerados contemplándome —yo debía tener ojos de borrego a medio morir—, cómplices, dulces a más no poder, me derretían... si es que podía estarlo más aún, después de la marejada de calor que me había envuelto... esa mirada oliva me absorbía con fuerza, me impedían mirar hacia otro lado, me hipnotizaban. Nunca quisiera yo apartar mi mirada de estos ojos envolventes.

—Se habían tardado demasiado, chicas...

Y una nueva oleada de calor me volvió a rodear, esta vez con más fuerza, cuando ella, la diva del pop se unió a nosotras, en algo que nunca, nunca, en mis más salvajes fantasías, podría haberme imaginado, y en algo tan explosivo, estimulante, y completamente derretidor, que nunca, nunca, podré olvidar...


End file.
